Ruled by Fate
by Dark Addict
Summary: Alternate Universe Spike meets Elizabeth. Elizabeth becomes Buffy. Buffy becomes Slayer. Follow Spike through his unlife as he keeps meeting this one blonde girl who changes everything, many times.
1. 1

" Damn Angelus" muttered Spike, a notoriously evil vampire with bleach blonde hair that had a passion for violence. And who also had just caught his love and His sire Angelus doing the vertical thing, except it was horizontal the way they were doing it. Mad that he let it get to him again, he decided to go out looking for dinner. He came to the well lit up streets of LA and one of the richer neighborhoods.   
"Bloody Hell," he thought, as one of the doors opened and a little girl of about six years came out. " They might as well start delivering food to my door." Spike thought with a smirk. He started to make his way to the little girl, and was strolling up the walkway when he heard shouting from inside the posh house. "So that's why the Bit came outside" Spike said out loud, unknowingly attracting the little blonde haired girl's attention.   
"Oh" She gasped, " Hello Mister, um, did you need something?" " Shit" Spike swore, hoping she wouldn't scream while a part of him was astounded by the girl's politeness. "Uh, no pet, I was just wondering if I could um use the phone?" "Oh yea real smooth Spike man" he thought," and you're supposed to be an evil bloodsucking fiend."   
" Oh well... I don't think our house's uhm phone is working, I'm sure the Madison's next door's is" She said while pointing to a blue/gray house to the left.   
"This little elfling was lying through her teeth to a master vampire! " Spike thought." Probably doesn't want anyone to know her parentals fight. "Really luv, well would you mind coming with me to show me the house? After all, you've been so kind. And it seems like your parents are in a bit of a fight, so maybe I could ask them to take you for ice-cream?" Spike said, while inwardly cringing at the words that came from his fanged mouth. She looked doubtful, but he motioned her to the end of the sidewalk and then pretended to knock on the door and speak to her parents.   
"All right pet, seems like we're going to get ice-cream."   
"Okay, well, if my parents said...." the bit said uncertainly. "Don't worry pet I promised your parents to take good care of you." " yeah right, take good care of eating you" Spike thought as he led the little girl to her untimely doom. Then he began to think about Drusilla and Angelus and was planning ways to get Dru back when a cry called him out of his reverie. Thinking another vampire had stumbled upon them, Spike turned swiftly to see the blonde girl with a butterfly on her hand. " That's why you screamed? A fucking butterfly?" Spike said exasperated. The little girl with her fairy features and eyes much too wise to belong on a six year olds body looked up at him shocked then said " You said a bad word mister, you shouldn't swear. My mother says its a bad habit and that it's very unsophisticated" " Really pet, and I bet your mum is always right then?" " Well uh yes?..."   
"How precious," Spike thought with a sneer," this little girl is so fucking hilarious... wait what's her name?"   
" Hey, bit, what's your name?" "It's Elizabeth sir, what's yours?" "Spike" he answered shortly, wondering how on Earth this little girl could pronounce such a name.   
"Spike?" Elizabeth said with a frown," that's a weird name, did your parents name you that?" At this statement Spike let out a bark of laughter. " No pet, I made it up myself because I didn't like the name my parentals gave me" "Ohhhh that's neat!" Elizabeth exclaimed with childish delight," can I have a nickname too Mr. Spike?"  
"Sure pet how about.. Eliza? Or Liz? or Beth?" Spike was getting angry, as each of his suggestions was met by a shake of the blonde's head. " Fine then you little buff bit you think of one!" Spike finally yelled. Elizabeth stopped walking and just stared at Spike, and he thought maybe he had scared her and that she was going to run, but she just started laughing!   
" Pet, what's so funny?" "Great, another loony tune" he thought while saying this.  
" Buff Bit! I want my name to be like that!" She said excitedly. "Buff bit? fine.. how about... Bitty? or Buffy?"   
"Buffy! I like that, can I be Buffy Mr. Spike?" "Sure pet, whatever you want, and it's Spike, not Mr. Spike." "My daddy says it's rude to call elders by anything other than Sir or Mam." the newly christened Buffy said earnestly.  
" Is your dad always right too?" " No Spike, wait I mean.." Buffy said, then her hazel eyes widened as she realized what she said.   
Spike had to laugh at this, apparently the chit wasn't too fond of her father. " It's okay Buffy I won't tell your da that you don't agree with everything he says." "Thank you Spike, and thank you for taking me to ice-cream, but hey isn't the ice-cream parlor in the other direction?" she said with an adorably confused expression on her face. "Fuck, I had hoped she wouldn't notice that," Spike thought, "time to think like the vampire you are." "Yeah pet, but I thought you might be uh cold! yeah cold so we're stopping by my house to get you a uh sweater." "Smooth one, Some master vampire you are." Spike said, disgusted. " Oh thank you Spike but It's not that cold, I'm fine, really." " Wouldn't want you to get sick though, it'll just take a minute."   
On the way to the Crawford mansion, Spike began to think again about Drusilla. Then, suddenly, he remembered how much she loved children. Loved their innocence, and their screams as the monsters they were always assured weren't real came to life. Spike came to the conclusion that he wasn't that hungry, and instead decided to give the little Buffy to Dru. "After all, the poof doesn't give her anything but scars" Spike thought with bitterness.   
They were inside the mansion and Spike said to Buffy " Okay, bit, now I'm going to go upstairs to get Dru uh to get you a coat." Buffy just looked at him with innocent and trusting blue/green eyes and nodded her consent. 


	2. 2

Spike went upstairs, to the room him and Drusilla normally shared, hoping that wanker Angelus was gone and had left Dru. As he walked into the room, he nearly gagged from the heady smell of sex in the room that normally smelled of the Jasmine perfume Drusilla wore and Spike's own cologne. He didn't know why, but he liked the scent of Ralph Lauren for Men. ( I know why, because I love that scent and right now he's my puppet. Dance my love dance~! But I don't own him. Damn Joss Whedon anyways. Uh, sorry, read on.)However, it just fueled his ever present hate for the poof. Spike began walking from room to room, seeing if Drusilla was in any of them. As he reached the end of the rooms, he let out a howl of frustration.   
"Angelus probably took her out to get something to eat, but for himself since he cares nothing for Dru."Spike thought.   
"Ohwell, I guess I get to eat Buffy.Or should I save her for Dru? Dru probably will have eaten though, so I can eat her."   
As Spike was thinking this, his feet had unknowingly taken him down the stairs and to Buffy.Or to where Buffy should have been. The little blonde girl wasn't where Spike had said for her to be.   
"Fuck"Spike said out loud. He wasn't up to "fast-food" at the moment and if she had run away then he would have to catch her. Spike started looking through the house to see if maybe she had just wandered off, as kids were curious, or so he was told. He froze, though, when he heard voices that were defiantly not a six year old's. Spike sped up his walking and peered into the library to see the bit and Angelus and Dru all sitting in front of the fire. "Shit," Spike swore softly, he had hoped that Angelus wouldn't find the girl, he didn't fancy cleaning more blood out of the carpet and Angelus tended to be a bit messy with his victims. The thought of Angelus tearing up this little girl made Spike's black, unbeating heart twist in a way he would rather not analyze at the moment. However, his voice had alerted Angelus, because even though it was so soft vampires have very good hearing, and sight.   
"Spike my boy," Angelus started while smirking smugly," We were just talking to this delightful little creature, and it seems you were taking her for icecream?" He finished with mocking in his voice.   
"Oh, my precious Azul has tricked the little girl, and has led the little lamb from her flock. Like a bad dog, he is." This was said by Drusilla, a pale vampiress with raven black hair and mesmorizing eyes, and followed by a childish giggle.   
"Mr. Spike didn't lie to me, he is taking me to get icecream, we had to stop by to get me a sweater because he didn't want me to get sick" Buffy said with superiority to Dru's comment." And I am not a sheep or whatever you said , mam."   
After this was said, she sat back down with a "hmph" and it was all Spike could do not to burst out laughing. This little bitty "Buffy" really had earned her name, for she had just said that to three master vampires, and although she didn't know that, their presence seemed to radiate evil and yet she had spoken like that without worrying about getting, well, eaten.   
"Oh really? Spike, you really shouldn't have lied to her. It's not nice. You don't want to be damned do you?"Angelus said with a leer.   
At this comment, Buffy looked at Spike with conflicting emotions swirling in her eyes. One of the major ones was betrayal, battling with trust for him still. "Bloody hell,"Spike thought." She still trusts me kind of even after all this. The little bint is going to get crushed later on in life."He finished this thought with out realizing that he basically said, erm, thought that he wasn't going to kill her.   
"Spike, did you lie?" Buffy said with a tremor in her voice, as though she might start crying anytime soon.   
"Huh? oh, well, uhm... yeah" "Smooth Spike, real smooth," he thought after this statement.   
At this Buffy looked up, startled that he really had lied, and that he admitted it. The look in her eyes was so heartbreaking that it made Spike want to take it back. Angelus and Drusilla had left the room sometime during this exchange, and Spike was furious at them for putting him in this spot.   
" Pet, well, you see, I'm not someone nice."Spike began, but was interrupted by the bit.   
"Yes you are, Mr. Spike, I think it was tha mean man and pretty lady's influence because my mommy says that I shouldn't give in to peer pressure and when I asked what that was she said it was doing or saying what others wanted me to and so I think you shouldn't either." This was said all in one breath, which made Spike think that possibly the girl already had vampire lungs.   
"Pet, I'm not giving in to peer pressure, I was telling the truth. Now, I have to, uhm, oh sod it. Get lost, Bit." Spike said, because he just couldn't even think of killing this elfling at the moment, because she had her big green eyes focused on him. She jerked her head back a bit at the " get lost" part, and was about to speak but Spike wouldn't let her say anything more.   
"Pet, get lost or I'll kill you okay?"He said while flashing his demon face. Instead of running, or screaming, or fainting, however, as he thought Buffy would do, she merely walked closer to him. Wondering what on earth she was doing, he was shocked to feel her tug on his hand. To appease her, he kneeled down so he was face to well vampire face with her. It shocked Spike, the master vampire, the meanest of vampires, the most bloody in killing, to feel the little nymphs hands on his face. As though examining the ridges.   
"How do you do that? Can I do it, too?" She asked, not the bit scared, just sounding a bit amazed.   
"No, uhm, pet, you can't. Now you have to go, okay?"Spike said, startled by her reaction and by her question.   
"Why not? It's neat, and I would love to scare some of my friends by going all "gr" on them." Buffy said, still running her hands over the ridges and looking at them while speaking to Spike. Wait, did she say scare her friends? Spike laughed, "This little girl was going to be a spit-fire when she got older. Has a bit too much heart, and might end up getting killed, but if she did it would most likely be because she had tried to save someone." He thought.   
" Pet, you know the way we walked here? Do you remember?" Buffy nodded, and so Spike continued. "Buffy, you need to walk back through there okay? Just go on, walk through there, and if any people with faces like mine stop you, just say to ask Spike, okay pet? Can you do that?" He knew he shouldn't be giving her merit to use his name for protection, but the thought of any vampire killing this little wonder was just too much for him to bear.  
" Okay Mr.Spike. I'll do that." Buffy said, then kissed his forehead, bumps and all, then proceeded to skip down the hall and out the door.   
When Buffy got home, there were red and blue flashing lights all around, because her parents had called the police when they found her missing. "Elizabeth!" Her mother called, and ran to her while her father told the police it was all right. "Oh baby, you have no idea how scared we were! Don't ever do that again, Elizabeth." Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother, said while hugging her baby girl. Hank Summers, Buffy's father came up and began saying the same thing when he was interrupted by his wayward daughter.   
"No mommy, no daddy. My name isn't Elizabeth, it's Buffy now!" She said, giggling. Her parents shared a look, and then just nodded there consent. The family walked inside, the parents forgetting to ask their daughter where she had been in the joy of having her back. And standing in the shadows, only being able to be detected by the stub of a lighted cigarette, was the vampire that had followed Buffy home to make sure she was okay. As he was about to leave, he saw the front door open and Buffy come out.  
"Not again"Spike thought. But Buffy just looked to right where he was, and waved slightly. Then turned around and ran inside. He was amazed by this young girl again, she had detected him when noone else would've been able to. Shaking his head, Spike slowly began walking back home, sticking to the shadows he belonged in.   
  
  
Okay, well, review if you want me to write more. ::evil grin:: no that wasn't the end of the story, you just have to tell me if you want me to write more. or if you hated it even.   
Also, for the disclaimer, I don't own, You can't sue. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer Don't own, can't sue :p  
Also, I had some people review me ( t/y so much btw) but I lost your emails~! Okay, I accidentally deleted them. I'm so sorry I wanted to write you back but now I don't have them, but if you tell me who you are I will start writing them down. I just wasn't expecting any yet lol. Also, sorry about it being messed up it's my first time posting anything. I'll try to fix it out sorry~!  
  
6 years later... Buffy's POV  
  
The now twelve year old Buffy Summers was walking home from school, very slowly. She was dreading the moment she got home, because if both her parents were there then there would be yelling and fighting and Buffy didn't think she could handle that at the moment. Buffy sighed, lately her parents had been fighting even more than usual, and Buffy knew that parents got divorced, she just didn't want hers too. As she was passing her best friend Belle's house, she heard Belle yell to her   
" Hey, Buffy, come here a sec, would you?" Buffy turned her head and saw Belle waving to her from her window, with her fiery red hair shining in the sunlight. Buffy jogged over, she didn't really feel like talking but anything was better than going home to see her parents slowly but surely drifting apart. When she reached the window where Belle had been, she started climbing the trellis. "Wow, aren't I such a good Romeo"Buffy thought wryly.   
"So, Belle, what be up?" Buffy asked her auburn friend. "Oh my gosh! Buffy, you will not believe who I am officially in love with!" "Great, another guy."Buffy thought, then mentally smacked herself."She's your friend, be nice." "Who?"Buffy asked, feigning interest and enthusiasm.   
Her friend took a deep breath, as though to steady herself, then blurted out "Austin!" "  
Austin?" Buffy replied weakly. "Gr! That's MY man!" For in fact Buffy had had a crush on Austin, just hadn't said anything, because she wasn't much of a talker around guys.   
"Yes, and someone told me he likes me! Isn't that wonderful? Buffy, Buffy?" Belle said, and repeated her name when she didn't answer.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's great. I just remembered though that I have to go home, I have uh homework. See ya tomorrow" Buffy said, and jumped down without waiting for an answer. It was beginning to get dark, and Buffy still had a ways to go, but she wasn't afraid of the dark. For some reason, she found it calm and peaceful. Her parents didn't like her being out at night, but she didn't like it when they fought, so it was even, right? "Ohwell, damned if I care what they think" Buffy thought out loud.   
Next to Buffy came an odd, rustling sound. As though someone were following her but keeping to the bushes. "That's stupid, Buffy, stop being paranoid. Noone is out to get you and no one is going to jump out..." "AHH" Buffy's train of thought was broken as someone did jump out at her. Well, not really jumped, more of sauntered.It was a man, of about 20 or so, with the most blonde hair she had ever seen! It almost looked white, and Buffy recognized it as being peroxided, since most of the guys above her grade were doing that to their hair to look cool. "Back to the pressing matter at hand though, Buff" She chided herself. "Freaky looking man dressed all in black that was following you. Hm, what to do? Oh yeah, Run like hell!" As Buffy tensed herself to run, she felt an odd tingly sensation on her neck which caused her to turn around and come face to "Wait, what's wrong with his face? it has bumps on it and stuff?"another man. Buffy's memory was trying to remind her of something from a long time ago, but she wasn't into any trips down memory lane at the moment. "Okay, Buffy, note to self: start listening to parents." The man with the normal face and white hair began speaking just then.   
"Bloody Hell, Angelus, she's fucking 12 or so. She's not going to be enough to feed even one of us let alone two of us. Come on, let's find someone else who might actually put up a fight. The dumb girl's just frozen there."   
The other man, Angelus, spoke then.   
"Spike, you know the young one's are always so sweet. Besides, I'm sure she will put up a fight. I'm sure at this very moment she's thinking of running away." At hearing this, Buffy looked fearfully at the brown haired man. He seemed to know what she was thinking. "Damnnit, girl, he probably saw you looking between them and guessed. try not to be so obvious or people are going to believe you're an actual blonde."Buffy thought. However, "Spike" or so he had been called, his voice struck a memory in her, like Angelus's face full of bumps had. Suddenly, Buffy remembered something, from when she had gotten her nickname. "Oh my Goddess!" Buffy said out loud, without realising it. This caused the two men to look at her in wonder as she began to basically hyperventilate. "You're, you're, you're the man who I was you icecream buff bit." Is the wonderful sentence Buffy got out. At this not so much of a statement rather than alot of odd words strung together, the man with white hair dropped the cigarette he had lit. And the other man, Angelus, started laughing. "Buffy?"Spike said with wonder in his voice. Buffy nodded, and Spike started pacing and swearing. "Bloody hell, fucking bit, I can't believe, should've eaten you,"Spike stopped, and looked at Buffy. Angelus was getting a hold of himself and clapped Spike on the shoulder.   
" Well, Spikey, it seems you were right. She sure is a heartbreaker. And so young. But still, we wait a few more years and..."Angelus left the sentence unsaid, but the crude look he was giving Buffy was more than enough to know what he meant. And for some unexplainable reason, it repulsed her. It was unexplainable because, with his human face on, he was quite handsome. Buffy figured it had something to do with when she was six and first met these men. "If they are men,"Buffy thought before she could stop herself. "What else would they be? Monsters aren't real. You went to therapy to prove this. Monsters aren't real, and the man you met when you were six was on PCP. His face was messed up because of the drug, not because he was a vampire." Buffy thought, and she must've been quiet for a long time because both men had started a conversation as though she weren't there.  
"Peaches, we're not eating her. "Spike was saying, when he was interrupted by Angelus "Why Spike? Do you have a soft spot for the little lass? You must, otherwise you wouldn't have let her go before."   
"No, you great poofwad I just" Spike was interrupted, but this time by Angelus's fist hitting him. "Don't forget your elders,boy."He growled. Buffy all of a sudden got very mad at this man for hurting Spike, because all he was doing was trying not to get her eaten. "Wait, eaten? What are they cannibals?" Buffy thought with disgust, while an innervoice that she was ignoring whispered "vampires" over and over again.   
All Buffy knew was that she had started inching away, unconciously trying to save herself.   
"Oh looky boy, she wants to play." Angelus said when he spotted her   
leaving.   
"Shoot, shoot shoot shoot, Got to run away now, fast" Buffy thought, already running as she was thinking it. She ran faster than she had ever run, dodging through trees and bushes, instinctively knowing that they were following her, and when they caught her she was going to die.   
"Angelus, you go left, I'll go right" She heard Spike say.   
Buffy started running faster now, and then, she was falling. She wasn't sure what she tripped on, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting up and safely home. "I want my mom I want my mom I want my mom" Buffy was chanting through her head, she wanted to apologise to her mother for everything bad she had ever done. Buffy looked back to see how close Spike was, and was relieved when she couldn't see him. She turned back around, smiling, and screamed when she saw Spike standing right in front of her, fangs, bumpies, and all. 


	4. 4

Sorry for mess-ups. I Don't know if I'm doing something wrong or Fanfiction.net is. ::frustrated sigh:: Also, the reason she says "Goddess" and not "God" is because I'm Wiccan and I only believe in that therefore.. tada~! my characters(well, Joss Whedon's) only believe in that. Anyways, please review, I still don't own, so you still can't sue.Sorry to those who like Angel, for the Angel bashing to come, but well, while he is kinna hot, Angelus is a goober. A BIG Goober. So, deal kay? lol Thanks to those who reviewed! Gives me warm fuzzies lol. They are Kittengal, Whitewolf3, Spuffygirl, Mindfreak, Laura, uh.. not answered.. and Kittengal again lol. Also, I'm not going to kill Little Buffy, I am not that evil. Anywayz, thanks, bye-bye, read on!  
  
Spike's POV  
  
The little blonde girl that had been christened Buffy by himself, was standing in front of him looking shocked that he had caught her. He could hear her heartbeat speeding up, but he still couldn't smell any fear on her.   
"So this is the little chit you let go." He thought," You should have eaten her. Although she is a gorgeous little girl." Shaking those thoughts from his head, because it made him feel like a pedaphile or something, Spike proceeded to, well, stand there. Waiting for Buffy to make a move, or at least show she was alive. The girl hadn't moved or spoken in about 7 minutes. Well, patience was never one of Spike's big things, so he decided to break the silence.   
"So, Buffy, long time no see?" "Oh yea Spike, that wasn't lame at all. Act like she didn't just see your Grandsire with his demon face on." Spike inwardly said.   
" Mr. uhm I mean Hi Spike. Uh, yeah long time, no uh see?" Buffy replied, finally shaking herself out of the daze.   
"Pet, what are you doing out at night? And walking alone through the forest? Are your parentals bloody daft?" Spike yelled, just now fully realizing what could have happened to his little bit with all the vampires and things out here. So, he kicked into overly protective father mode.  
At the thought of her parents, he just shook his head. He couldn't believe that they hadn't learned their lesson the first time she went missing. "I should kidnap her again, just for them to realize what idiots they are." Spike thought, but then a stupid little voice he'd rather not listen to piped up.   
"Oh please, you just missed *your* bit. You probably wouldn't be able to let her go again." It said.   
"Please she is not *mine*"   
At that, the little voice that is called "it" pointed to Spike's above thought, where he said, "to his little bit" and then it shut up, but Spike knew it was still smugly grinning.   
"Fine, I'm protective of her. But that's only because she doesn't like the poof." Spike grumbled to the annoying voice, before turning his attention back to Buffy.   
" So, pet, what are you doing out here this late? Didn't you realize the first time you got kidnapped that they were evillys out and about?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah well, your the one who kidnapped me so I assumed it would be safe with you gone." Buffy replied in a flippant voice, then her eyes got real wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified at what she had just said. "Oh, I'm sorry, really, I didn't.." But she was cut off by Spike's laughing. Now he remembered why he had let this chit go. She was a spunky one. Spoke back to Angelus when she was little, too, now that he thought about it. He wondered what she would do now if she saw him in his demon face. Sure, when she was little she had thought it kewl, but she probably hadn't been introduced to any names of monsters and probably hadn't known what a vampire looked like.   
"Yeah, no one does except the other vampires or the next meal." Spike thought. "Thanks to that stupid Dracula, and his movie tricks. They think we're all some seducing poof head, cape wearing, mist turning blood suckers. Maybe I should turn to my demon face, just to show her again. She'll probably either scream, faint, or run. But any would be amusing."  
After this thought, Spike turned his face towards Buffy, his true face. And, again, he was shocked. "Now where did she run off to while I was thinking?" He thought. (Does that sound weird? Oh well.. he was thinking a bit too long I guess. Ooopsy?)  
Spike began searching for Buffy, again, just to hear someone struggling. He ran towards to sound to see Buffy on one side of an upraised grave, and the poof on another. The difference between them was that Angelus was holding his leg as though he had been kicked.Just as Spike began walking over to them, Angelus lunged at Buffy, causing her to stumble backwards and run towards the other end of the graveyard. Angelus caught up with her in the middle of the graveyard, and grabbed her arm. And so Buffy...!  
"Bloody fucking hell! Did I just see what I think I saw?" Spike thought. His bit had just kicked Angelus in the place where the sun don't, wait, that's all of him isn't it cuz he's a vamp and all? Oh well, you get the point. She kicked his nether regions. And Angelus went down like a post. Spike just stood there, shell shocked. Then, he began laughing.   
Hard, because the great poof wad had been brought down by a little girl! His little girl in fact.   
"Ha! See, possessiveness issue!" Spike's little voice called It said.Then It was shot with a rifle.   
"Bloody annoying"Spike grumbled then said "oof" as the little blonde girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Officially knocking the metaphorical air out of him.   
"Spike! I'm sorry, uh, I didn't mean to hurt your friend."Buffy said, while trying to hide behind him, since Angelus was coming towards them and he didn't look too happy. However, he was distracted by a blur of black running into him feet first. The blur of black then began to beat Angelus, and Spike knew what the blur of black was.(Was that too many "blur of black"s?) "Slayer."Spike growled, and pushed Buffy away. Buffy just was watching the fight with wide eyes, and stepped back a bit. "Shit, two vampires with a little girl. Slayer probably thinks we're trying to eat her." Spike thought. "Angelus is trying to eat her, dumb bat." The voice called It said. (He was a bit mad at Spike for shooting him. )  
"Right, oh well, got to get Buffy out of here." Spike suddenly ,with a cave man urge, picked Buffy up over his shoulder and ran her back to her house.   
"Buffy, pet, do not go into the cemetary or forests at night time, okay? I won't always be there to let you not be well, eaten." Spike said to the blonde girl.   
"Yeah, but at least I won't be kidnapped.... again.... and what's with the cave man attitude?" Buffy said, her hands on her tiny hips. Spike just growled at her and shoved her inside, while she giggled at him. Before he could leave though, Buffy ran back to him and tugged on his hand. Remembering how when she was little, it meant for him to kneel down to face her, he did again.   
"Change in to ur bumpy face." Buffydemanded. Shocked that she rememered, but doing as she told, Spike changed to his demon face and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. "Night Spikey." Buffy said, and walked back up her sidewalk. But then she paused, and turned around to say. "Why didn't you have your name be bumpy? Because I see bumps, but no spikes." "Wait, the bit is making fun of my name?" Spike growled and fake lunged at Buffy, causing her to squeal and run inside. Spike walked off to find his dick of a grandsire, (whose ego would be bruised after getting beaten up by the Slayer.) with a smile on his face, because his bit was going to be a hell of a woman one of these days. "Ha! See, his bit?" The voice said. And it was hit repeatedly with a baseball bat.   
  
Okay, apoligies for this chapter. It's early morning and I am very hyper. I hope it was good, other than the little uh side comments. I'll stop them if you want me to. As for "it" yeah I know but it seems like Spike needs a voice that tells him what he refuses to acknowlegde. Also, this chapter was devoid of Drusilla just because she never goes hunting with them. I haven't seen her go hunting except to eat that little kid and when Spike killed a Slayer in the Boxer Rebellion. So... thats why. 


	5. 5

Thank you for the review Chasingstars~! They make me feel all warm and tingly. Also, I'd like to apologize for all the little erm notes in chapter 4. I was a bit hyper lol. And, to clear up differences or whatever, this is a completely Alternate Universe. Angelus never got his soul, and never will. Drusilla is still with Spike and Angelus, and Darla is with the Master. I don't know if I'm going to have her appear. I haven't decided yet if I want Faith good or bad, because I like Faith. I think she's neat. You all can tell me in reviews! :) In this chapter also it's going to kind of explain The Slayer and stuff, even though most people probably know what they are but oh well. Send me reviews to tell me if you like, or heck if you don't like. And also if you want me to just to 2 more chapters and finish it or more than that. T/y bye-bye I Love you all~!  
  
6 years later.... AgainBuffy's POV  
  
Buffy Summers, now 18 and in her last year of High School, was late to before mentioned school. "Damn," Buffy cursed. "Why does slaying have to be at night time? It always makes me sleep later than I'm supposed to!.....Oops, ohyea." Buffy than began to curse everything, starting with her alarm clock and ending with the Watcher's Council. What is the Watcher's Council? The most "bloody annoying pompous people with two feet long sticks up their arse's" ever. In Giles words, but he can't really talk, because he used to be one of them. Then Buffy corrupted him and well the end result is an over protective knife wielding man with a British accent.   
Buffy ran all the way to school, silently thanking the Powers that Be for her super speed, and skidded through the halls to the Library, or Scooby Headquarters, as she ,Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia had started affectionately calling it. Unfortunately, Buffy ran into the Nazi himself. Principal Snyder.   
"Ms. Summers, detention for an unprovoked attack on a teacher" He sneered. "It wasn't an attack I was just...."Buffy began, but was rudely cut off by the little evil troll. "No excuses Miss Summers. And why are you at school on a Saturday anyway?" Snyder, the evil little Nazi troll, said suspiciously. ( Can you tell I don't hold too much respect for Snyder? I liked Flutie better. Sigh How come he had to be eaten? Oh well, ignore me go back to reading lol.)  
" Oh, um, there was this thing. In the library, a uh study thing. Don't want to fall behind in studying do we? No, of course not, I'll just be going now. Bye" With that, Buffy ran off, ignoring Snyder's shouts of "Don't run" as she went.  
Buffy ran into the library, then, when she saw her ex-watchers face, she seriously contemplated running back out.   
"Buffy, where have you been? We have been here for about an hour." Rupert Giles, Buffy's ex-watcher because he got fired from the Council, said sternly.   
"Yea, Buffy, I mean come on already. We're not the Slayers, you and Faith are." This came from Cordelia, Sunnydale High's own princess. Though why she was part of the Scooby Gang, willingly, was still a mystery.   
" I know Giles, and Cordy. But you know, slaying really affects this thing called sleeping." Buffy said sarcastically. "Have you heard of it?"  
"Yeah, it's one of those things I read about in a magazine." replied Xander, the group clown.   
"Like dating? We know you've only read about that in a magazine. Probably Playboy." Cordelia said sweetly.   
"Oh, I'm wounded. But if I were to look at a Playboy, I'd see a picture of you, Cordy, right next to the title "Slut of the Month" Xander said just as sweetly.   
"Yes, erm, well, if the two children" Giles said looking at Xander and Cordelia as he said "children" "Are done, we have more important matters. Willow, what was it you said you had found out about our latest Master Vampires?" Giles asked the slim red head.   
"Oh! Well, it's really neat. Their names are Spike, Angelus and Drusilla, Spike sired by Drusilla sired by Angelus sired by Darla sired by the Master and so they're this like really important vamp family and really strong and like old well Spike isn't he's the youngest and supposedly the one to have killed 2 slayers and so they of course took control of the town."  
After Willow finished, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and Oz looked at her while Giles spluttered out. "Good God woman, did you breath at all during that?" Willow looked at the floor grinning sheepishly. Something Willow had said caused Buffy to have memories she buried a long time ago resurface.   
"Uh, Willow, did you say Spike, and Angelus, and Drusilla?" Buffy asked weakly.   
Just then, the library doors flung open to let in the afore mentioned uber vamps. A sexy bleach blonde, a scowling dark brunette, and a loony tuney brunette vampiress.  
"Yea, Slayer, I believe she did pet." Spike said smugly, not realizing that it was the same girl who he had met 6 years before, and 6 years before that.   
"So, Slayer. Have a nice life? Good, that's good, because it's over." Angelus said smugly.   
"The pretty little birdy is lost, like the sheep she was before. My bad Spike was the nasty doggy, and now he's the nasty wolf." Drusilla said dreamily, which caused the two male vampires and everyone else in the room to look at her in confusion.   
Well, everyone but Buffy, because she remembered the insane vampiress's reference to sheep and dogs before, from when she was six. "Okay, Buffy, you can do this. They're not that bad, just because you know and remember them doesn't mean they remember you." Buffy said, like a pep talk to herself.   
"Anyway, luv, As a favor from me to you, I'll be quick with it. Won't hurt a bit." Spike said around his vampire teeth, and Buffy vaguely noticed that all of the vamps had shifted to demon face. "Can't believe I ever thought that was kewl. Yich. Wait, he said something. Okay, Summers, think up one of the witty remarks that you're famous for."   
"You're not famous for your witty remarks, your famous for dying at the Master's hands, then proceeding to kick his ass even after he drowned you." Buffy's own little inner voice said, and then it was hit. Repeatedly. With an ax. After Buffy had thoroughly murdered that annoying little voice,(or so she thought) she said to Spike. "Oh no Spike, it's going to hurt a lot." 


	6. 6

Thanks for reviewing from...  
Laura.. and I can't tell u cuz then u wouldn't read.   
Terri, Fanof Faith, and ya, I think Faith is kewl, lol but I'm not sure if I can work her into the story. I'll try, Blade03.. uh lotza more numbers, and Sherif lol loved the little questionaire thing...but wait u mean for a 14 year old? So it's not good! sniffle now I said lol. ;( Skye, and btw, I know how to get it from notepad and or word, id ont know how to get it from word to Fanfic.net lmao Hm. also, want me to explain the vampire Jon? Okay, I was talking to my friend, and he wanted me to put him in the story, so I did. And it's not like it messes up the story, right?  
  
Spike's POV  
  
This Slayer seemed a little more cocky then the others Spike had fought and killed. "Yay, a challenge. Maybe this one wasn't raised by the Stuffy Watcher's Council I wonder why she sounded shocked to hear our names?" Spike thought, as he and Buffy started trading blows. "The chit has a more unique fighting style, but all the Slayers are the same. You just have to wait for them to get tired out, and this one probably is. After all, she's been going since she was what, 15? And died by the Master's hands, and had loads of other stuff happen toher. Won't be long before she's wanting death. And I just had to wait for that moment." Spike continued thinking, but was suddenly brought out of his stupor by a tiny fist hitting him hard, and him flying into a bookshelf.   
"Bloody Hell, woman, for such a tiny thing you have a hell of a punch."Spike grumbled. Angelus started towards Buffy now, determined to kill her and not let Spike have any more glory.   
"Come on, baby, Give me a piece of what you got." Angelus taunted,   
to which Buffy replied.   
"You want a piece of me? I'll give you the whole damn pie." (Also, to anyone who can tell me where this quote is from I'll dedicate the next chapter to you lol)  
With that said, Buffy proceeded to expertly kick Angelus's ass, until his face was a bloody mess, and then Drusilla stepped in, not wanting to see her "daddy" get hurt more.   
"Look in me, be in me." Drusilla started chanting in her childish voice.   
Buffy stopped, and turned around to smack Dru, but found she was mesmorized. As Drusilla was about to make the deadly sweep of nails across Buffy's throat, though, Giles shouted "Buffy" and Drusilla was hit by a chair, and went careening into a wall.   
"Thanks, Giles, I owe you one." Buffy said, shaking the hypnotism off of her.   
However, Spike seemed to be back in the game now. He lunged at her, and Buffy shouted to Giles "Get Willow, Xand and Cordy and yourself out of here, now" After she said that, she focused her full attention on Spike, seeing as how Drusilla and Angelus were deader to the world, and Giles had locked their unconcious bodies in his office.   
"Just you and me Slayer,"Spike said,"So, you ready to take up my offer of not making it hurt?"  
"I already told you, Spikey, it's going to hurt alot. And I do hate repeating myself, it makes me seem less creative. So now I'm mad at you, well, madder."  
"Oh, the Slayers mad at me. I'm so bloody scared. Can't wait to spill your blood, I'll fucking bath in it."  
"Oh, really? Because you couldn't seem to kill me before." Buffy threw back at him, which made him stop and look at her, confused.  
"Bloody bird is off her nut. I've never met her before. And if I had, I surely would've killed her." Spike thought, while watching this loonier than Drusilla person. He decided to mention the fact that he had never met her, when he realized what her friends had called her. "Wait, Buffy? Now, that's not a very common name. But surely his isn't my bit."  
"Buffy? What kind of lame ass name is that?" Spike said, hoping to find out where she had gotten it. He was surprised to see her relax her stance, and jump up to sit on the table.   
"Spike? What kina of lame ass name is that. And, about my name. I didn't come up with it." Buffy said, and Spike was almost too mad about the jab at his name to hear what she said next.  
"You did."   
"Crap.. Unholy Fucking Crap" Spike thought, desperatedly wondering if he could run out the door without being caught by the elfin creature with alot of strength. "The chances are slim to none, buddy boy." He thought to himself, so he opted instead to slowly move towards the room with Drusilla in it, and see if he could get her out. "Fuck Angelus, let him get staked for all I care." Spike thought smugly, idly playing with the idea of watching his little bit turn Angelus to dust.   
"Wait, no not my bit anymore. She's the fucking Slayer. Bane of vampires everywhere. A bloody Slayer, and I kill those. I'm the Slayer of Slayers. Yeah, i'm a bad ass." Spike thought to himself, forgetting that Buffy was int he room until he saw her wave her hands in front of his face. Spike turned around, growling and with game face on, to see her standing there looking annoyed. And for some reason, his demon face fell away. Because this was his bit, even if now she was the Slayer.  
"So, Buffy, long time no see?" Spike said nonchalantly, wondering if she had a stake anywhere near her and was just going to get him defenseless before she staked him.   
"Hm, Spikey, you really don't come up with new thigns to say very often do you? You said that last time, vampy." At the word "vampy" though, his bit's eyes got harder, and it was like they had frozen over.   
"Well, Spike my boy, you did say she had too much heart and would end up getting killed. Should have known that she was going to be a Slayer. It was practically screaming out at you."Spike thought disgustedly.   
As Spike was about to reply, one of his minions came in.   
"Yo, Spike, what do you want us to do... oh shit Slayer!" said the minion, Jon.   
"Hey, look, its a pet vampire. Hi! My name is Buffy, and your's is, History." Buffy said, and then began to fight Jon. Spike took the time to watch her fighting style, and he had been right. She didn't fight as mechanically as the other Slayers, she had a grace that screamed that she was doing this because she wanted to, not because she had to.   
"Ow! Stupid vamp, that was my eye." Buffy said, holding her eye. Jon looked amazed that he had even hit her, but then he turned to dust, because Buffy threw her stake at his heart. Buffy winced, and took her hand off her eye that was slowly turning black around it. "Damn vampires, have no respect. I mean, what am I going to tell everyone. Yeah, I just walked into a fist." Buffy muttered.  
"Well, pet, you are a blonde, so they might believe you." Spike said, grinning at the Slayer. She turned towards him, scowling.   
"Whatever, Billy, newsflash, the 80's ended oh 10 years ago." Buffy replied.   
"Hey, Billy stole it from me. I had it first you know." Spike said, angry that she insulted his style.  
"Uh huh, and what, he just saw you one day, and said, "Oh, I'm going to copy that guy's style, because it's so kewl." And what's up with the coat? Kind of hard to blend in with humans when it's 90 degrees out and your wearing a leather duster." Buffy shot back.  
"Do not mess with the coat. It's a trophy from my second Slayer."Spike said, wondering how she would react to the fact he had killed a Slayer. But before she could answer, there came a pounding from the office with Angelus and Drusilla. Angelus had woken up, apparently, and had his game face on, but was wincing. Apparently walls didn't make too soft of a landing.   
Spike growled, and went over and punched the window. Angelus had picked up Drusilla and said to Spike.   
"Leave her, kill her later." and left.  
Mad at his Grandsire for bossing him around, but knowing he couldn't kill her tonight anyway, he just ground out "Later, Slayer, without your little distractions. See if the Council has one worthy of a fight." After that, Spike ran off into the night, and back to his room in the mansion, ignoring Drusilla and Angelus, and just laid on his bed thinking of a bottle blonde girl with bright green eyes, and he groaned, and finally drifted off to sleep. Only to have his dreams haunted by the same image. 


	7. 7

Okay! Yay, I got reviews. ::happy dance::  
Thanks to....  
Teri, anonymous, and to anonymous, btw, sorry but I might still try to bring Faith in because she is awesome and don't worry it would be a sane, learned her lesson Faith. T/y to Kingohearts and Summer... and wait what does tightening on the dialogue mean? I'm sorry if the dialogue is screwed up but I'm using word, then copy it to Notepad, which sucks, so it messed up, well, everything. Hmm, also, to anyone who feels like having chapters sooner, you could help a whole lot by telling my whether you want the ending to be fluffy or angsty or also by sending a hit man after my history and math teachers. Just a suggestion! .. Albeit a very good, solid suggestion because they are making my head feel shriveled of all ideas. Tell me if this way it's easier to read, or if you liked the other way better. i changed some spacing is all.  
  
Kudos to Summer and Kingohearts for figuring out the quote~! LOL. I had been playing Buffy earlier and it got stuck in my mind and I kept saying it. Sorry!   
  
Chapter 7 Spike's POV  
  
So, Spike was in his room. Thinking about his bit, the girl, no woman, that was now the Slayer. He had been lying down, but got up to pace around the   
room to work off some of his agitation. He was also chain smoking as badly as he had done when he had found Dru and Angelus together for the first time. Spike's   
thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of his door, and he turned to angrily meet the idiot who obviously wanted to die, because no one was allowed in Spike's   
room without permission. Spike turned on his heel, and growled lowly, before realizing it was Angelus. "Bloody Poof. Takes my woman and now tries to take away   
my sanctuary." Spike inwardly thought, and grimaced when he saw the slow smirk starting to spread over Angelus' face. "I can guess what's thet's going to be for. A rude or lewd comment about Buffy and how I was wise to let her go because she turned into a nummy treat. Uhm, I mean, a Slayer?" Spike thought, desperately   
trying to cover up his little slip before he was brought out of it by Angelus speaking.   
  
"So, Spike, old boy, you really do have a knack for choosing the ones to save. A Slayer, and a gorgeous one at that. Wonder how easy she is?" After this comment   
Angelus got a suggestive glint in his eye, which for some reason made Spike see red. The only thing that stopped Spike from hurting Angelus very much was his stupid   
poofy voice stating that " that girl is the most desirable blonde in all of California. Wonder how it would seem if I laid her, then killed her. I'm sure the slut would like   
it. Or, wait, do you want your "Buffy" for yourself? Not quite the little girl anymore is she, hm? And a Slayer to top it off, well you must be so ashamed. Now if she   
weren't the Slayer, you have to admit you would've grabbed her and thrown her on the nearest counter."   
  
"Angelus, get the fuck out of my room. And don't dare try to do anything to Buffy, because I made a claim on her when she was six, and that count's to you too."   
Spike said in a deadly calm voice, and just raised an eyebrow as Angelus looked surprised.   
  
"What claim? I don't see your mark." Angelus scoffed, but then Spike said   
  
"Well, not my mark, but remember when I said that she could use my name? It counts Angelus, and you know it." Spike finished smugly. Angelus, not used to being   
beat at anything, and not knowing how to react, just stormed out of the room screaming for Drusilla and saying that they were going to go hunting. Spike, elated about   
his win over Angelus, suddenly realized something. If Angelus was going out, and Buffy was the Slayer in this town, he would probably meet her. And he didn't know   
how good she was, but if Angelus killed her, it wouldn't be by drowning and she couldn't come back, unless he turned her.   
  
"Shit," Spike swore, and grabbed his duster then jumped out his window so he wouldn't run into Poof and Dru before he met Buffy.   
  
Spike hadn't been to Sunnydale before, so all the sites were new to him. It was such a small town,though, that it didn't take him long to find everything including the   
cemetary. "Obvious place to look for a Slayer." He thought wryly, then began to search for the blonde girl while weaving between the tombstones. He heard a   
scuffle, and turned towards the sound. Spike went between some tombstones and behind some trees to see his little bit fighting an enormous, purple, spiky demon   
with wicked looking claws. It slammed her into a tree, and Spike was about to rush in and help, when she flipped back up and pulled a long sword from, well,   
somewhere, and chopped off the demon's head.   
  
Spike began clapping, face stoic, no expression at all. Buffy turned her head, startled to hear clapping. When she saw the peroxide wonder, though, she   
got in her defensive mode, which Spike recognized from years of combat. She tilted her head to one side, pulling a stake out of her sleeve, and just waited. Realizing   
that she probably thought he was going to attack, or was looking for a fight, Spike held up his hands in a way of peace.   
  
"Pet, don't worry, I'm not going to try to fight you. I just wanted to talk, love."  
  
"I'm not you pet or love. And I don't talk with vampires, I let them meet the end of the pointy wooden object here."Buffy spat.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, and retorted smugly."Oh, don't talk with vampires? Was it you that said oh neat bumpies I want some to scare my friends. Or was it   
another little blonde spitfire?" Buffy blushed slightly and looked away, but looked back with fire dancing in her green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're a vampire right? So why didn't you kill me. Not exactly normal vamp style. Besides, I was young. I didn't know what the hell a vampire was.   
And when I did know, I was naive enough to believe you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Me? Hurt you? Never my dear." Spike deadpanned with wide eyes, feigning a look of innocence which made Buffy slightly smile.   
  
"Oh no, you wouldn't dream of killing me, a Slayer. The other two were just accidents huh?" Buffy said, all humor gone from her voice and face now.  
  
"Pet, I don't want to eat you. Yet, at least. I want to talk. Got somewhere to go in this town that won't have dead things popping up?" Spike sighed, wondering why   
it was always so difficult to try to get a Slayer to talk. He had tried to talk to one of them, but she had brought up the killing of one of her "sisters", also.   
  
Buffy looked at Spike, shocked, but nodded.   
  
"Fine, fang-face. Tomorrow, 10'o clock. Meet me at the Bronze. We'll talk, but if you even try to hurt me or someone else at the club, you will get very intimate with   
Mr.Pointy.   
  
"Mr. Pointy? What kind of name is that?"Spike asked, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.He cleared his throat and continued. "Oh, very classy love.   
Right, I'll meet you at the Bronze tomorrow, 10 en punta. See ya there, pet."  
  
Spike walked off towards his house, before remembering something. "Damn," Spike swore, running to catch up with the Slayer. "Wait, love," he yelled when he saw her. "Where in the bleeding fuck is the Bronze, and what?" Spike said, looking confused. Buffy burst out laughing at him and replied flippantly. "Well honey, if you don't know, you never will. If you want to talk bad enough, you'll find a way." With an impish wink, a blown kiss, and a flip of her hair, Buffy was gone, and Spike was left standing there, looking confused, before he loped off to his house, to order his servants to find out where the Bronze was. 


	8. 8

Tank Ya 2 Marken, KCL, and Luv 6687 ( yay I got the numbers right) Also, the song Is "Girl all the bad Guyz Want" By Bowling for Soup, and I don't own it... wish I did because that song rocks... Eh hem..   
Right-o, onto the fic  
  
Chapter 8  
Spike's POV  
  
After threatening tons of vampires, and repeatedly ordering his minions to try to find the Bronze, Spike had the location of the   
place he was going to meet his Buffy. "Not your Buffy, mate, just Buffy, no your attached." Spike said, trying to get himself out of the habit of   
calling her his. However, his annoying little "voice" just kept snickering at him, and he had to resist to urge to bang his head against the door   
or wall. It was the night he was supposed to meet Buffy, and he was dying to go kill someone. But he didn't think that would win over a girl   
sworn to protect the world very quickly, so he decided to for go that idea. He arrived at the Bronze late, cursing himself for having fallen   
asleep. He had wanted to get there early to see how Buffy acted around non-fangy types that were her friends. "Less Slayer-y and more   
Valley probably." He thought, disgusted that all the girls in California were all stereotypical and if they weren't they pretended they were. He   
decided that even if he couldn't get there early, he could at least watch Buffy some before he made his grand appearance. He got up on the   
cat walks above the dance floor, trying to find Buffy, when he spotted her with a brunette teenage boy and a red headed girl. Spike felt a   
surge of jealousy go through him when he saw the brunette start tickling Buffy. "I wonder if Buffy would be mad at me for tearing off that   
whelp's arms?" Spike thought, amusing himself for a while imagining the boy pleading with him, right before he snapped his neck. Spike,   
however, knew that wouldn't happen, since Buffy would get in staking mood if he killed a nameless, faceless homeless guy so the chances of   
her not torturing him indefinitely for killing one of her mates was slim and more probably none. He turned his attention back to where the   
blonde girl had been, only to find her weaving her way through the crowd and onto the dance floor as a song came up that she seemed to   
know. It wasn't the type of song that Spike would've pegged her to like, but nothing else about this girl was normal so why should her taste   
in music be normal? The first strings of the song came on, and as Buffy began dancing Spike could feel his eyes bulge among other parts of   
him. "She keeps dancing like that and she'll have more than she bargained for." He thought, trying to will his erection away, but accidentally   
looked back to the dance floor and saw his little blonde goddess swaying to the rock song.   
  
8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't notice   
me! Cause she is watchin' wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes. It's like a bad movie She is lookin'   
through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
Buffy lifted her arms above her head, and began moving her hips to song. Spike moaned aloud as her saw some of her tan stomach, then   
  
growled as he saw the brown haired whelp grabbing his Buffy. "What did we say about possessiveness Spikey?" "Bugger off" Spike told his   
  
  
inner voice, and went back to watching Buffy. She had began moving her head side to side now, but it seemed appropriate for the tiny girl   
  
during this song to head bang, as weird as that sounded. The red head, Buffy and the whelp had all began a three way dance traingle, or   
  
circle, or whatever. Spike's brain couldn't process anything past his Slayer dancing erotically (innocently to her) to a song that Spike himself   
  
listened to. Even the song itself described Buffy, she seemed to attract bad guys from what his sources told him. She had dated a boy who   
  
wanted to sell her out to vampires just so he could be turned, and she also had a spot for guys like that it seemed, since her dating list all  
  
contained less than worthy guys, but of course any guy wasn't worthy of her in Spike's mind. Except himself, of course.   
  
She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad She says she'd like to score some  
reefer and a forty She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me! Cause she is watchin' wrestling Creamin' over tough guys Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in her eyes She likes 'e  
with a mustache Racetrack season pass Drivin' in a Trans-Am Does a mullet make a man? It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If  
you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all  
the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
  
He saw Buffy leave the dance floor, and watched as she began looking around as though searching for someone. Spike realized that she probably thought he was   
late, as he had been sitting up there for more than 30 minutes. "Shit" He swore, than began to saunter down the stairs, because there was no way he would be caught   
looking anything but suave and collected in front of this girl. "Funny, that's how your supposed to feel about Drusilla, not some Slayer who your destined to kill. "   
Spike's inner voice mused, and Spike decided to save it's comment for a later time, and instead focus on the blonde beauty in front of him at the moment.   
  
There she goes again With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated All I wanted was to see her naked! Now I am watchin' wrestling Tryin' to be a tough guy Listenin' to rap metal Turntables in my eyes I can't grow a mustache And I ain't got no season pass All I got's a moped...moped....moped..... It's like a bad movie She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably, Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again) She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! (There she goes again) She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
Spike sneaked up behind her, and tapped her softly on the shoulder. Buffy turned halfway, giving Spike about a fifth of her attention as she kept looking for , well,   
him.   
  
"Looking for someone, gorgeous?" Spike purred, amused that she hadn't noticed it was him. He was also a bit scared, because if she didn't recognize a vampire   
coming up behind her, what chance did she have of staying alive long?   
  
"Uh huh, right. Sorry Buddy forgot my number. There is a group of girls in here somewhere, go ask them." Buffy replied, still searching. It seemed she had answered   
questions like this before. Spike's blood began to boil as he thought about other men daring to come onto her. She was so pure, and good, and righteous, and no   
man was good enough for her, except him and that was only because he was him. (Confusing much? Yeah, I know, but it's like 12 oclock at Nite.. gimme a break for   
spelling stuff and other things that don't make sense.) "Really? Because I was more looking for your blood type, not your number." Spike teased, wondering if even   
that would get a reaction out of her. It did. She spun around, stake in hand, ready to dust anything that came too close to her neck. When she saw who it was, Buffy   
lowered the stake, but her eyes narrowed in anger.   
  
"You, you, pig! Do you enjoy annoying me?" She sputtered out, still shocked at herself for being caught off guard and a bit apprehensive thinking about how close   
she had been to death. "Pig? Oh pet, I'm hurt. And here I thought I was special to you." Spike said, smirking at the girl who was obviously flustered with his sudden   
appearance. "You told me to come here if I wanted to talk, I'm here, let's talk."   
  
"But, I was, You... fine." Buffy tried to say, then gave up, shoulders slumping and her arms indicating for him to lead her somewhere. Spike led them over to a private   
booth, not wanting tobe interrupted, and secretly enjoying the envious glances sent his way by hromone driven high school and college guys. "Like anything to eat or   
drink, luv?" Spike asked, being courteous. Buffy shook her head, so Spike ordered himself some things.  
  
"So pet, ready to talk?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Oh, this and that. Your past years, your BECOMING THE BLOODY SLAYER!!" Spike said, raising his voice on the last part. Buffy visibly flinched at his loud   
voice, but Spike was beyond caring. He kept ranting about her decieving him, not letting her get a word in until she finally just covered his mouth and began talking,   
slowly, as though to a little kid.  
  
"I didn't chose to be the slayer. It happens Spike. I didn't deceive you, because whenever I had met you I wasn't the slayer yet. So, everything you just said is   
completely false." Spike was about to comment when he was interrupted by a youthful voice belonging to "the whelp" as Spike had not so fondly nicknamed the   
brunette boy.  
  
"Hey Buff, you forgot to come back. What, get lost on your way to the dance floor?" He joked. "No Xander, I was just, catching up on old times." Buffy said,   
smiling affectionately atXander, causing Spike to feel a hot swoop of anger in his stomach. At the mentionof old times, Xander looked Spike's way, and Spike   
smirked, saying casually." Yeah, whelp. Talking to the lady. Mind leaving? It's a private conversation." Xander, or the whelp, began to puff up and Spike was   
reminded of a bull frog, oddly enough. (very oddly, but like I said before, it's late. the elves that run my mind are doing the wacky thoughts program that's usually   
saved for my dreams Sorry!) Spike got up, ready to pup the whelp in the face, hard, and Xander also began to walk closer to the bleached man. Buffy, sensing the   
fight, jumped up to stop them, but not before Spike had sent Xander crashing into a wall for trying to hit him. 


	9. 9

Thank you to those who reviewed:Infinity Serenity, Alyssa, Spikestruelove, wolf116, and Kim. Sorry babes about the delay. Damn the teachers for giving me homework, its all their fault. lol. So ya.. bet you wanna get onto the story now dont you? K.. then read below.. also fyi ** is thoughts, because I got tired of quotation marks. Yes that is the reason, and since I own this fic(of course not the characters lol ) I can do what I want.. Ohhhh the power makes me feel all tingly.. :)  
  
CH 9  
Outsider's view, one part is Buffy's view I think and Spike's view, not sure which So you can figure it out.  
  
Buffy gasped as she saw Xander hit the wall, and then ran over to him to see if he was all right. Spike just stood there smirking, not attempting to help or to apologise for his actions. Enraged at his cockyness, Buffy got up and stalked over to him, grabbing his arm and proceeding to yank him outside. Once into the alley outside The Bronze, Buffy shoved Spike up against the brick wall, hand on his windpipe.   
*Lucky for me I don't have to breathe* Spike thought wryly, right before he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground by one mightily pissed of Slayer.   
"What the hell do you think you were doing? " Buffy hissed at him.  
"I, pet, am a Vampire. The whelp was pissing me off. Thus, me smacking him into a wall." Spike said, smirking once again.  
"You, you, ugh! You're so annoying I don't even have a word for you!"   
"Well pet, it's not my fault. The whelp's very presence sends off these "punch me" vibes."   
"Really? Well, that's what you send off to. So I guess that makes this okay," Buffy replied, the punched Spike squarely in the jaw.   
"Bloody hell, you bint! That fucking hurt! Oh no you don't missy, no more hit the Spike, I'm not a sodding punching bag" Spike said, catching Buffy's fist as she attempted to hit him again. Spike tsked Buffy, letting her pull her arm away from him. "Now luv, that's normally not the way to a man's heart. Hitting him?." Spike said chastisingly.   
"Oh, but I do know a way to get to your heart. A sharp, wooden, pointy way." And with that, Buffy pulled a stake out of, well, where ever the bloody hell she keeps those things. Spike's mind went on a little vacation fantasing about yummy ways to turn this thought naughty before he was brought back to the present by a powerful kick that sent him careening into the wall.  
*Right then mate, stop the crazy blonde chit from staking your arse now, wank off to fantasy images of crazy blonde bint later.*   
"Hey now pet, watch where you put that thing. Wouldn't want your old friend Spike to end up in an ash tray now would we?" Spike said nervously as Buffy got dangerously close to staking him.  
"Actually, friend, that's exactly what I'm trying to do." She replied with false sweetness in her voice.   
"Now pet why would you want to do that?" This comment stopped Buffy's fighting, and she got a comical expression on her face.   
"Why? Uh, Spike. Hate to break it to you, but, you vampire, me Slayer. We fight, and you end up in a little dusty pile. Heard of that before, oh great Slayer of Slayers?" Buffy said, starting off seriously and ending in a bitter tone.   
*Damn, how did she hear about my own er slaying. Now the chit thinks I wanna kill her. Which I do, of course.... ya.. that's right. I want to kill the chit.. *Even in Spike's mind this sounded weak. *Oh well, so you have a soft spot for the girl you used to know. This isn't the little girl. This is a big girl, a big mean girl with a stake who is looking ready to pounce on you. Oh delicious, more naughty thoughts. Damnnit, pay attention to the fight, mate. *  
Buffy sent a flying kick straight to Spike's mid region, causing him to hunch over, and her to hit the back of his neck making him fall to the floor. Spike then got back up, and kicked Buffy against a wall. She flew through the air and hit a wall, crumpling to the floor. *Eh, oops? Little too much restrained anger there, mate.* Spike went to check on the Slayer, hoping she was alright. He knelt down and felt her pulse, which was steady and all, but she appeared to be unconcious. *Uh oh, man. Well you can't just leave her here. Either a vampire, demon or some rapist would find her. Guess the only choice is to bring her to back to my hotel room.* Spike finished this thought, ignoring the little butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Buffy in his bed, making everything in his room smell like her. (Note: Spike has his own hotel room away from Dru and Angelus because Come on, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Plus he got tired of hearing them hump like rapid bunnies.) Spike carefully picked Buffy up, and carried her to his car. He then drove them both back to his apartment, which was actually very classy. After all people, he's a vampire. Flash some fangs and get some service. It's Spike's personal motto. Spike placed Buffy on the queen sized bed, which had black silk sheets, since Spike had bought the hotel room, and wasn't just renting it. So he had changed it to suit his needs and to match his color scheme. The walls were red, with a black ceiling, and he had black leather coaches and chairs, with black and red pillows placed on his bed. He also had the most expensive of tv's and sound system, vcr, dvd player, and computers. He had to keep up with the times didn't he? His bathroom, surprising, was not in black and red. It was actually in shades of blue. *I wonder what color scheme Buffy has in her room. What are the favorite colors of slayers? Black? Naw, they see too much blac. Red? No, too much like blood. But those are the only colors that would match a Slayer's personality. What should their favorite colors be, purple and orange?*Spike nearly gagged at that thought.   
He tried to imagine Buffy sitting in an orange and purple room, but was brought out of this horrendous vision by a slight moaning and shifting. Spike got up out of his chair, and went over to the bed to find Buffy waking up. Spike checked the clock and was amazed to find that his Slayer had been knocked out for nearly 3 hours. *Guess I don't know my own strength* Spike thought sheepishly. Buffy groaned again, and sat up in bed. She blinked a couple of times to get use to the low lighting of a vampire's casa, and then realized that she most definetely was not in her house. Although the color schemes were very nice and ...*Okay Buffy stop thinking about interior decorating and try to figure out where you are and why!* Buffy scolded herself, then turned her head to notice a peroxided vampire sitting anxiously next to her, as though awaiting the scream fest to begin. 


	10. Fate's Toys

chapter 10  
  
AHHHH!!! FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME!!! ::begs on knees:: I'm so sorry. To be dreadfully honest I forgot I had a story on here. In defense of myself, I have 3 books 2 read this summer for high school and I'm behind on those 2. Thank you all that reviewed! mwuah! I love my fans.::strikes a pose::  
  
disclaimer: No.. I don't Own Buffy. I wouldn't want to. Although I wish I could own Spike...... Damn Joss Whedon :(:(  
  
* all thoughts are gunna be from spike's mind cuz his is just so much fun to delve into and make colorful innuendos from *  
  
~ indicates spike's evil part.aka demon soul. * is good part. the sexy lovable good sexer nice sweet etc etc :)  
  
"Er pet, you see you'd be in my hotel room because I thought it only right manners to bring you somewhere safe after I er, well, knocked you out accidentally." Spike said this then looked at Buffy again, and began wondering if he should have some plan in case she goes balistic. Luckily Spike was saved from this happening, however she did start hyperventilating?!   
  
*What the bloody f-ing hell!? Why's the chit breathing so hard!*  
  
"Buffy, love calm down! I'm not going to bite you or kill you or anything if that's what your worried about.." Spike spoke all this looking very anxious at the thought of her passing out again from fear of him. Then he realized something. Her sporadic breathing was caused by laughter!   
  
"Er.. Love? Is there a reason your laughing so ... exuberantly?" Spike said cautiously as though not to alarm her.   
  
"Well Spike m'boy. I'm laughing so ..."exuberantly" as you say because this picture is so fucked up. I'm sitting in the bed of a vampire, who has killed numerous slayers, and I also happen to be a slayer. I think the situation warrants exuberant laughter don't you? I mean, my life couldn't become more messed up could it? And now the savior from my past comes back as the fanged fury I have to fight and kill and .." Buffy broke off then, because she started crying so hard that she couldnt continue. Spike was at a complete loss as of what to do. So he sat on the bed and pat Buffy's back, and just murmured words of encouragement to her until she fell asleep. This didn't take too long though, because it was already late for one and for another thing she was completely warn out.   
  
*Poor chit. This is not the sunshiney girl I met all those years ago. Slaying plus life's lessons must have taken a toll on her, yet I have a feeling that the little girl with the amazing eyes is still there. Just probably not the happiest around evil undead blood sucking vampires? Yeah.. that must be it. I'll just have to show her that I'm not like the rest of them. *  
  
~ But Spike. You are like the rest of them. You're worse, you've killed more slayers than the rest of them. You know you can't wait until you get the bitch off guard and then suck her dry. Well.. there are other things you probably wish you could do first eh mate?~  
  
After this statement from Who Knows Where, Spike sat there and contemplated that statement from..well.. Who Knows Where.   
  
* I swear.. I wonder if subconcious voices can leer. Because that was a leering voice.*  
  
  
  
Spike's minds ramblings were interrupted at that moment though, because Buffy began to move around in her sleep. Spike frowned and got up from where he was sitting to go stand by her and was about to shake her awake when he felt his Sire's call also.   
  
"Damn Slayer sense, it must be waking her up." Spike muttered under his breath, however he was amazed her slayer sense was so well adapted to be able to sense his sire before he did.  
  
* Oh shit.. got to hide slayer if sire is planning on coming in here.* And so Spike grabbed Buffy, albeit gently, and moved her into a secret room that his sire didn't know about and shut the door against smells of her, then proceeded to quickly air out the room and spray scents to confuse the senses. Just as Spike turned the pillow over and got under the covers to feign sleep his Sire, the great poofwad Angelus, entered the room.   
  
"Spike! Get your lazy arse up this moment boy we need to make plans about killing the slayer." Angelus yelled while pulling the sheets off Spike.  
  
"Oy! I was sleeping poofwad!" Spike said in an agitated voice and then pulled the covers back. Angelus just let out a hearty laugh then sat on the bed also.  
  
"You know Spike, you seem to have the most influence over our dear Buffy. Do tell how you plan to kill your next slayer?" Angelus said, somewhat bitterly as he himself had yet to kill a slayer. Spike was just about to respond to his sire when he noticed the look on Angelus's face change from one of humor to one of anger. Spike looked at what Angelus was staring at, and felt his heart jump alive again for a minute. Angelus was staring at Buffy's jacket, which had at some point come off her, and was laying by the bed. Spike, even over all the cover up scents, could smell the vanilla scent that was unmistakingly Buffy. * Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit...* was the mantra going over and over again in Spike's mind. Angelus bent down, picked up the jacket, and then grinned a wolfish grin at Spike.   
  
"So Spike.. going to begin playing with your food first?!" Angelus began this sentence with a joking tone, and ended in a sinister one that made Spike's hairs curl on end. He was contemplating running when his Sire was suddenly on him, hitting his face and anywhere else until Spike rolled away and began to run for the door. However, as fate would have it, Buffy chose that moment to walk out into the main room.   
  
"Spike I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me I was rude before and.." Buffy's voice broke off as she saw Angelus in the room and Spike almost out the door. Her green eyes got big and round for a second, giving her the illusion of innocence, before they narrowed and became cold as chips of ice. She let 2 stakes slide out of her shirt arms, and got into a fighting stance before lunging at Angelus.  
  
..review if u want more.. dont and you'll wait another 2 months! Lol 


	11. When the fates go marching in

Oy!!! Yes ya''ll may kill me as viciously as you want :( In my defense, I could not get on the computer for a month due to ....erm... well bluntly getting caught sneaking out, andbeing grounded ::innocent smile:: sorry I LOVE YOU GUYS I swear any1 still reading this gets a million chocolate bunnies! ::anya runs away screaming about bunnies::  
  
er... right.. sorry about that... Okay thank you for the reviews! I feel very loved! I don't own Buffy, Spike, Xander, Angel, Angelus etc. I'm like Willow though! Does that count?... no? didn't think so. okay ill stop my nonsense and let yall read ur anxiously awaited chapter! :)  
  
Chapter 12: Oh when the fates, go marching in...   
  
It seemed in slow motion to Spike, to watch this tiny waif of a blonde thing lunge at Angelus with more ferocity than any opposing vampire. "Maybe that's why she's so good, and why she has survived all these years." Spike thought.   
  
He then began to tune in on the fight, wondering if he should help Buffy, or if she could handle Angelus on her own. He had no doubt of her fighting abilities, he was sure she could kill all of them if she wanted to or one of them threatened her enough. However, he also knew that Angelus had many dirty tricks up his sleeve, and for some reason Spike did not want to see this young girl be killed. Sure, he had killed them himself, but they were older for one, and two, he hadn't known them and fallen into their innocence decades before.   
  
Spike rushed towards the two fighting intamately, and continued running head first into his sire, effectively tackling him. They grappled on the floor a bit, and Spike knew he was about to be kicked offhis sire, and possibly put into a state of unconciousness, so he yelled to Buffy.  
  
"Get your pretty arse out of here now Slayer! Just keep running until you get to your house!" upon hearing that, Buffy looked like she was going to object, but Spike sent a glare and a "don't u dare disobey me, wench" look her way, and so she jumped up and ran as fast as she could, stopping only when she reached her house.   
  
Of course, she was dreadfully sorry and scared for Spike. "What if he gets killed, because he disobeyed his sire? He may be an evil undead thing, of the not so evil kind, but he still shouldn't die because of me." Buffy sat in her room, pondering what to do. She decided that the next day, she would go to the mansion when everyone was sure to be asleep. She would sneak up to his room, and check on him. She just prayed to whatever god there was that he was alright.   
  
NeXt DaY  
  
Buffy was true as her word. She hurried home from school, and changed into some clothes that would be better equiped for fighting, should the need arise. She also grabbed a bag of "goodies" to use against any vampires that tried to deter her from her main goal of finding Spike.   
  
Buffy left her house and started walking towards the mansion quickly. When she arrived there, she figured she had about 45 minutes before the sun set, and so maybe 30 minutes to an hour before the vampies came out to play. She quickly scaled a terrace on the side of the house, knowing where Spike's room was. She deftly flipped over the top and landed soundlessly. She then crept inside, making sure to let only a small amount of sunlight in through the door at a time, because she didn't know where in the room Spike may be laying. She looked around the room, and then cursed herself for being a blonde. "All those dyings have gotten to me. I could've sworn this was his room!" But Spike was not in there, and Buffy refused to think that he had actually been dusted. "Vampires like inflicting pain, and u can't inflict pain upon those who are dusty. Therefor, Spike isn't going to be dusty."  
  
Buffy then started to creep silently out of the room, and started peeking into the doors in the hallway. All the rooms appeared empty, until she got to a room that had the door closed. Hairs prickling on the back of her neck in a spidey-sense feeling, Buffy slowly opened the door to the room. Lying in the great black canopy bed was Angelus, with Drusilla beside him. Panicking slightly, Buffy shut the door and continued on. "At least I know they're sleeping" Buffy thought, ever the optimistic. She got to another door and opened even mroe cautiously this time, only to find a pink and black room with Darla lying in a bed. Thinking she was close, because these rooms had been near Spike's, she closed the door and continued on.   
  
A next door, maybe two away from Darla's, was a deep dark dark with a black varnish. It sparked a memory inside of Buffy, and so she opened it, a little more recklessly than before. Lying shackled to a bed and covered in cuts of varied deepness and bleeding was Spike. So astonished and sickened by this sight, Buffy gasped and dropped her bag by the door. She hurried over to Spike, calling his name. She never saw the door shut behind her, or heard the laughter, for she was too caught up in Spike.   
  
Make me happy and review! I feel the plot bunnies stirring from their dormant rest :) 


End file.
